<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bobbles, Bones, and Bits by Repeat_png</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428703">Bobbles, Bones, and Bits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png'>Repeat_png</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst and Fluff, Chat rooms, Cuddles, Edge is actually really fucking nice, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaster's nickname is Dings, He's definitely my favorite papyrus, I love him, Implied/Referenced Depression, Like, Monsters on the Surface, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworking, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus is too cool, Polyamory, Post True Pacifist route, Reader is an artist, Reader is sad, References to Depression, Sans is a dork, Self-Care Day, Short, Sitting Outside, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Stretch isnt a douchebag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Why does everyone make him out ot be, a day of comfort, comfort cuddles, depressive episodes, don't tell the others, gaster is soft, i can do what i want, in the rain, just misunderstood, mentions of depression, oh yeah toshinori's here too, one shots, papyrus is a sweetheart, petrichor:the smell of the earth after it rains, really short, sans is too, self care with edge, self-care, short one shots, soft, this is just a bunch of one shots, vague writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an assortment of (probably short) oneshots!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Comfort (UF!Papyrus/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Underfell Papyrus/Reader comfort oneshot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boss?"</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Love?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...it hurts." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>..</p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...I Know Dear, I'm Sorry." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You press your face deeper into the fabric of his sweater, his claws come to curl around your head and back, rubbing soothing circles along your spine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why does it hurt?" You whisper, "It shouldn't. It's been a year." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Boss rests his skull on your head. "A Year Is Nothing When It Comes To Grieving," he utters. "Give Yourself More Time." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You sigh tiredly, fisting the deep crimson fabric in your fists, curling further into your skeleton lover's lap. "She moved on so quickly, though. I feel like she's tired of hearing me complain about them." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Boss pauses his soothing motions - but only for a moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everyone Is Different." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>". . ."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only sound is the ticking of a clock in the kitchen. You close your eyes, breathing in deeply - the scent of cinnamon and books filling your nose and relieving your muscles of their tensions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...It took me long enough to move on from... him." You nuzzle Boss' chest gently, "And I don't even know if I'm halfway there with her..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your voice is soft, nearly a whisper. Edge is quick to reassure your worries, "That's Okay. You Were Friends For A Long Time, Right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"7 years," you mumble, a bitter undertone in your voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I Think Your Grief Is Perfectly Justified, Even If She Was Not Much To Grieve About." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That gets a small smile from you, and Boss can't deny the small blossom of pride in his chest, or his own smile and tainted cheekbones. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Papy..." You wrap your arms around him, moving to a slightly more comfortable position - your knees to your chest and leaning your side against Boss' body  head tucked perfectly underneath his chin, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I Love You..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Boss flushes deeper, curling his arms around you and burying his face in your hair. "And I Love You." </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit: I now feel much better about this situation, and I think that I've finally begun to improve after my ex best friend's sudden turn-on-me-and-ghosting. </p><p>Moving on takes a long time, and I feel there will always be moments that I'm hurt by what she did, but gradually, I'm accepting what happened. </p><p>I believe in all of you! Stay safe, wash your hands!</p><p>11/06/2020</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stargazers (Sans/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You've always wanted to take Sans stargazing, and now that you can, you do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Classic Sans/Reader oneshot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look, Sans!" <br/>
<br/>
"hurm?" <br/>
<br/>
Sans pushed himself up from the blanket where he was lounging, taking in the vast expanse of black with the glimmering stars, and turned his eyelights to you. <br/>
<br/>
You're crouching over his new telescope (courtesy of you - Sans was absolutely <em>ecstatic </em>when you had given it to him at Christmas, and he vowed to take perfect care of it. So far, so good.), your body still as a statue.<br/>
<br/>
"Sans!!" <br/>
<br/>
"what, babe? what is it?" <br/>
<br/>
You and Sans were going 2 years strong, and every day had been a new adventure. Nothing was ever boring with Sans and Papyrus by your side. <br/>
<br/>
"Look! Look-" you pull away from the telescope to move and grab Sans' sleeve, pulling him (carefully) towards you. <br/>
<br/>
"Don't nudge it," you mumble. <br/>
<br/>
Cautiously, Sans leans forwards to hover his eye over the eyepiece. He gasps sharply, freezing completely, while you cover your mouth with your hands, nearly squealing. <br/>
<br/>
"whoa..." <br/>
<br/>
Sans is breathless. <br/>
<br/>
In the telescope, is the very very small, yet undeniable image of Saturn - rings and all. <br/>
<br/>
"how did you-?" <br/>
<br/>
"It wasn't even on purpose! I was looking through it for fun and then remembered that stars twinkle, while planets are consistent with their light!" <br/>
<br/>
You bounce on the balls of your feet, absolutely <em>enthralled </em>by your accidental find. <br/>
<br/>
Sans leans away, his eyelights nearly looking like stars themselves in his sockets as he looks up towards the unblinking ball of light, his mandible falling open ever so slightly. <br/>
<br/>
"babe this is..." <br/>
<br/>
Your grin is about to break your face, and you pad towards Sans to embrace him from behind, your arms going around his neck. He brings a hand up to pat your arm, and you sigh happily. <br/>
<br/>
"I'm so glad you're here, Sans." <br/>
<br/>
Sans inhales before letting it out slowly, closing his eyes and nuzzling against your arms. <br/>
<br/>
"Me too." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chat With Me (US!Papyrus/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feeling lonely and depressed, you join an online chatroom. </p><p>And thank God you did, because this time, it pays off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Underswap Papyrus/Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>BoneTired has joined the chat. </em><br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>heh, nice name. <br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>so, whatcha doin on a chat like this?<br/>
<br/>
Your fingers twitch, and the though of talking to an actual person - or monster (hopefully monster) - fills you with anxiety. <br/>
<br/>
You're already beginning to regret this. <br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>the same as you, or anyone else on this site, i guess<br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>fair enough <br/>
<br/>
What now?<br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth is typing...</b><br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>i mean, at least you didn't leave the chat the moment i said something <br/>
<br/>
You couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of your lips. Yea. One too many of those. <br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>true, never can get a conversation started with anyone else<br/>
<br/>
You nibble your lower lip. <br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>got any hobbies?<br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>wow, not asking me about my deepest fears or weirdest kinks? color me impressed. <br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>i write sometimes. <br/>
<br/>
Oh?<br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>what do you write?<br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth is typing...<br/>
SweetTooth: </b>dont laugh. <br/>
<br/>
You smile. <br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>i wont, scouts honor<br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>heh, whatever you say. <br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>honestly? mostly fanfictions. <br/>
<br/>
You chuff out a laugh. Seriously? Thats... kind of what you lived on. <br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>well laughing at that would just be calling the kettle black<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>i do too, though im not very good at it<br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth is typing...<br/>
SweetTooth: </b>pft, and who said i was?<br/>
<br/>
You chuckle softly, relaxing back into your seat. This was... nice. <br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>okay wise guy<br/>
<b><br/>
BoneTired is typing...<br/>
BoneTired: </b>care to share some?<br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>only if you do too. <br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>aw, you really gonna do me like that?<br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>hey. <br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>its only fair<br/>
<br/>
You sigh softly to yourself, already cringing. <br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>you right, just don't say i didnt warn you<br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>but you didnt..?<br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>what did i just say?<br/>
<br/>
Papyrus couldn't help but puff out a laugh at that, his chest feeling a little lighter than earlier. <br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>[link attached] <br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>hope i dont scar you for life<br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired is typing...<br/>
BoneTired: </b>oh please, youd be lucky if you survived any of my stories<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>[link attached] <br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>might just earn yourself a medal<br/>
<br/>
The skeleton chuckled softly to himself, clicking on the link to what he assumed was your profile. <br/>
<br/>
Damn. <br/>
<br/>
Papyrus' sockets widened ever so slightly. <br/>
<br/>
These were some... heavy topics. <br/>
<br/>
A message popped up in the top right corner of his screen. <br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>you dont have to read them.<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>i know they can be upsetting<br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth is typing...<br/>
SweetTooth: </b>nah, dont worry about it. we alll gotta let it out somehow<br/>
<br/>
You sighed softly. Yea but... there were so many writers out there with full fledged stories and things worth <em>actually </em>reading...<br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>no pressure lmao<br/>
<br/>
You pulled up the link they had sent you, and whistled softly. <br/>
<br/>
"56 works... damn." <br/>
<br/>
They were decently long too! <br/>
<br/>
<b>BoneTired is typing...<br/>
BoneTired: </b>damn, you aren't playing around<br/>
<b>BoneTired: </b>these are great!<br/>
<br/>
Papyrus flushed at the compliment, a small bud of pride blooming in his chest. <br/>
<br/>
<b>SweetTooth: </b>heh, thanks. <br/>
<br/>
A smile tugged once again at your mouth, and for the first time in a little while you felt like maybe... maybe there was someone worth talking to? </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
It was nearly 2 months since you first started talking to Papyrus (he had told you his name shortly after you had mentioned yours while talking about nicknames and family), and today you both planned on meeting face to face. <br/>
<br/>
It was... honestly kind of nerve wracking. <br/>
<br/>
Sure, there was a lot of things you knew about each other already but... talking over screens was easy, talking <em>face to face...</em> that was new. <br/>
<br/>
You steeled yourself as you walked down the street, your boots clumping softly against the concrete sidewalk as you passed numerous people and monsters alike. <br/>
<br/>
You pulled your sweater sleeves down as you approached the dedicated meeting place - a small café near the edge of Ebott city. <br/>
<br/>
The doorbell jingled pleasently as you stepped inside - immediately hit with the scent of old books and cinnamon, the warmth of the building making you sigh softly as your shoulders relaxed. <br/>
<br/>
Your gaze flit about the room as you tried to recognize him, and when you didn't see him you picked at your nails, taking a booth by the window instead. <br/>
<br/>
Outside, the leaves were turning wonderfull shades of flame, lighting up the sky. Yhe days were getting colder and colder, and though it was only October, companies were already busting out their Christmas stock. <br/>
<br/>
You watched as the wind outside ruffled the trees - beings of all types walking along the sidewalks to enjoy the pleasentry that was fall. <br/>
<br/>
A knock on the polished wooden countertop made you jump, and you looked up to meet the eye lights of a very tall skeleton monster. <br/>
<br/>
"lookin a little tired there pal," <br/>
<br/>
The skeleton paused, a smirk spreading across his skull. <br/>
<br/>
"you could say you were, <em>bone tired</em>?" <br/>
<br/>
Your eyes lit with recognition, and you sat up a little straighter. <br/>
<br/>
"Papyrus!" <br/>
<br/>
Papyrus chuckled, slipping into the booth un front of you, still inpossibly tall despite being hunched over - his knees knocking gently against yours as he settled into his seat. <br/>
<br/>
The smell of honey and bonefire smoke (an odd, yet inviting combination?) flooding your senses. <br/>
<br/>
He chuckled, stuffing his hands into an - admittedly soft looking - orange hoodie. "th' one and only."<br/>
<br/>
You couldn't help the smile on your face, once again fiddling with your sweater sleeves before you tugged your scarf down a little so he could hear you better. <br/>
<br/>
"It's nice to finally meet you." <br/>
<br/>
Papyrus... is starstruck, for a lack of better words. <br/>
<br/>
You were... so much more <em>warm </em>then he expected. The soft smiles, your chocolate brown eyes that just seemed to keep him trapped. Your bright smile, your clothes, your hair, you were just so <em>pleasant. </em><br/>
<br/>
As you smiled shyly and talked about some of your favorite authors, Papyrus couldn't help the warmth that spread across his cheekbones, or the smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Artist Problems (Gaster/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You overwork yourself yet again. </p><p>Luckily, Gaster's there to sort you out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gaster/Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, no, no! I have big boy inspiration right now! You <em>know </em>how hard that is for me to come by!" You whine as Gaster pulls your spinny chair away from your desk - and by collateral, you as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You might of laughed at how comical it was if you weren't so <em>damn </em>tired. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your eyes were burning, <em>probably </em>blood shot red, and your whole body ached something fierce. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[Inspiration or not, my dear, you must pace yourself.] </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But Diiiings," you whimper, "Pleaseee?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You try to give him the best puppy eyes you can muster, but either your bloodshot eyes aren't too appealing in the moment, or Gaster has gained a stronger will against his usual weakness (not likely), your skeleton beau doesn't budge.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[Not this time, my love. You look dead on your feet.] </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gaster gently ushers you out of your chair and towards your bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I <em>feel </em>dead on my feet," you mumble, blinking hard in order to push the blurriness from your vision. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gaster simply chuckles, helping you into bed. [All the more reason to rest.] </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You huff, but don't fight him. He's... admittedly <em>right</em>... and the bed <em>does </em>look super comfortable right about now...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not that you would tell <em>him </em>that...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, despite trying your best to hold it in, a small groan leaves your lips as you sink into the bed, sighing heavily and closing your eyes upon contact. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gaster lets out an amused chuckle, before movie to slip into bed next to you. [It seems as though I was correct.] </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You grumble under your breath, not willing to admit your boyfriend's victory, despite knowing that's exactly what it is...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah," you sigh softly, turning on your side as Gaster moves closer, wrapping an arm over your side and gently tugging you closer to him, "you win." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your bodies slot together like a puzzle piece, and you giggle softly as Gaster presses butterfly kisses to your neck. He smiles against your skin and you smile as well, take his hand in yours and lacing your fingers together before pressing against him, relaxing entirely as one of his extra hands (a perk of his magic, you suppose) to pull the covers over the two of you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Love you, Dings..." You mumble softly, your eyes already drooping with exhaustion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gaster feels his own face heat with a charcoal colored blush, before he nuzzles your hair, breathing in your scent; vanilla and paper (somehow??). </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[And I, you, my dear.] </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You smile softly, and Gaster feels his soul throb in his chest, before sleep overtakes you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The skeleton monster follows soon after, lulled by your gentle breathing and the soft hum of the fan in your room. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Self-Care Day (UF!Papyrus/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Boss have a chill day of self care and comfort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Underfell Papyrus/Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT IN TORIEL'S NAME IS ON YOUR FACE." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You looked over to your bedroom door, and can't help but think of how dumb you look. Saucer-wide eyes, liquid from the packaging trailing down your chin, and semi-pronounced duck lips as you struggle to keep your mouth clear of the slimy material. You notice the (honestly scared) look of surprise on Papyrus' skull. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...a face mask." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>WHAT?!"  </em>Papyrus practically screeched, "YOU'RE WEARING SOMEONE'S FACE?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You were caught so off guard by the question that you nearly screamed, loud, belly deep laughter coming from you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! Papy," you giggled, "it's for cleaning out my pores! I... wanted to do some self care stuff today, so," you shrugged. "I am."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At this, Papyrus brightened up a little. You had been... pretty down in the dumps lately. So, hearing that you were doing something for yourself was... refreshing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"OH..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wanna join me?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Papyrus spluttered, backtracking from where he was moving to step out of your doorway, "WHAT?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wanna join me?" You repeated, waving another face mask in your hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"oh, sweet jesus!" Sans jumped, eyesockets going comically wide. "what the fuck is on yer face, boss??" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Papyrus looked up at his brother from where he was sitting next to you on the floor, cross legged as you applied another coat of polish to your toenails. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His face was covered in a thin, golden face mask (which was made for <em>humans... </em>So most of the mask was actually <em>hanging off his face...) </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(But you were happy that he was spending time with you.) </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A FACE MASK, SANS." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"what?! y-" </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You held up a hand. "It's self care day, and, no, we're not wearing someone else's face." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sans sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"uh..." The shorter skeleton brother shifted his feet, before making his way towards his own bedroom. "i'll just er, leave ya to it, then." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See you later, Sans!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You got a grumble in return, and giggled softly as he shuffled away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"WHAT'S NEXT ON THE LIST?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You glance up to Papyrus, a warm smile on your face. "Well," you count off a list of things in your head, "let's see, we've done the face mask, I painted my nails... Oh! We could do some basic stretches!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A smirk appears on Papyrus' mandible, and you quickly cut him off, "Not a challenge - just some <em>easy </em>stretches to relax." His smirk drops comically quick, "But!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You nibble your lower lip, "Maybe you could lead us..?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another smirk - albeit a softer one - reappears, and you feel your heart flip in your chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"VERY WELL, HUMAN! I WILL MAKE SURE WE ARE WELL RELAXED BY THE END OF OUR SESSION!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You giggle softly, "Let's do it!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You sigh in relief, plopping down on the floor and sitting cross legged as Papyrus walks over to join you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"WAS THAT SUFFICIENT?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very," You smile, turning to look at your self care partner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Papyrus feels his face heat up - your smile is so <em>warm </em>and you look so relaxed... Your eyes are crinkled in the corners, your dimples peaking out on your cheeks, a small splattering of freckles over your nose jjst adding to your beauty. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A gentle breeze blows in through the open windows, smelling strongly of Fall, and you let your eyes flutter closed as you breathe in deeply - taking in the cool scent of October. It's Golden Hour, and the warm rays of the sun are peaking through the trees and into your bedroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Papyrus can't help but think that you're the embodiment of an angel as the sun's rays light up your chocoalte brown hair - nearly looking as if it's giving you a halo. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...He's so in love with you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two of you go through a few more things - breathing exercises, sitting outside, making a new, healthy dish - it's perfect.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time you crash on your bed, you're feeling brighter. An easy smile on your face and a relaxed feeling in your muscles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You fall asleep easily that night, your dreams filled with a certain skeleton monster, and your senses full of Autumn weather. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember to stay highdrated and wear your mask! </p><p>Stay safe, everyone! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Petrichor (Sans/Reader/Papyrus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gentle hiss of the rain lulls you into a doze, the earthy smell filling your nose and helping your muscles relax.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Undertale Sans/Reader/Undertale Papyrus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The steady hiss of the rain as it fell in sheets surrounds you, lulling you into a deep sense of relaxation and comfort. <br/>
<br/>
You breathe in deeply - the strong smell of earth and water mixing to make a perfect combination. <br/>
<br/>
What was it called? Petri something.<br/>
<br/>
"HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING OUT HERE UNDER ALL THIS PRECIPITATION?" <br/>
<br/>
You giggle softly as you look to where Papyrus is spreaking to you, just beyond to nearby door, "Enjoying the rain." <br/>
<br/>
Papyrus' skull pokes out from the sliding glass door that leads to the brothers' kitchen - a look of curiosity on his features. <br/>
<br/>
"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO ENJOY GETTING ALL WET?" <br/>
<br/>
"hehe, bro that's a little forward, dont ya think?" <br/>
<br/>
You yelp, jumping a little as Sans' laughter rings out behind you. You whip your head around, giving him a soft glare as he continues to laugh - one hand over his stomach and the other on his skull. <br/>
<br/>
"I'm gonna ignore that, <em>Sans." </em>You huff softly, turning your attention back to Papyrus. <br/>
<br/>
"Because it's nice and cool out here, and the rain smells nice." <br/>
<br/>
Papyrus shuffles a little further out the door, sliding it closed behind him before coming to sit on your other side. The wooden swings rocks gently back and forth as you keep the motion going with your feet. <br/>
<br/>
"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE RAIN COULD SMELL PLEASENT!" <br/>
<br/>
Yous smile softly, breathing in deeply, "It does, and I love it." <br/>
<br/>
You jolt, and Sans jumps besides you, "Oh! Petrichor!" <br/>
<br/>
"petty what?" <br/>
<br/>
"Not petty, petrichor," you nudge Sans gently with your shoulder, "it's the word used to explain the smell of rain." <br/>
<br/>
"OH! THAT'S NEATO, I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE SUCH UNIQUE WORDS!" <br/>
<br/>
"There's tons, but they're kinda hard to pronounce." <br/>
<br/>
Sans chuckles softly beside you as the wooden swing creaks softly, the rain lulling you into a doze as you leans up against Papyrus' shoulder. <br/>
<br/>
"ya really like words, huh?"<br/>
<br/>
You shrug, your eyes closed, "Words are fun." <br/>
<br/>
Sans doesn't say anything in return, but the gentle pressure of him leaning into your side makes you smile. You wrap an arm around his shoulder, and your smile grows as Papyrus scoops your hand up in his. <br/>
<br/>
Surrounded by your two <em>bone</em>friends, the gentle pitter pattee of the rain, and the smell of the earth, you couldn't be happier. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Summer Breezes (Toshinori/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Toshi have a day at the park.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft sunlight, warmth on your skin, light in your eyes. Golden hues and bread crumbs, soft laughter and bright smiles. </p><p> </p><p>The smell of jam and strawberries, the distant chirping of birds and laughter of children. </p><p> </p><p>Toshinori's large hand cups yours and you smile, tugging gently on one of his bangs while you press feather light kisses over his face until he starts to resemble the basket of strawberries you're sharing. </p><p> </p><p>He laughs, and your heart soars. Your chest lightens, your eyes widen slightly and butterfly's erupt in your belly. All you can see is him - picture perfect, golden halos, crinkled blue eyes and shining white teeth. </p><p> </p><p>The symbol of peace may be no more, but for you, Toshinori Yagi was all you needed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to drabble a bit - sorry it's so short ':)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. One Of Those Days (Sans/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You don't give your hands a moment to rest, knowing that if you did it'd be like trying to move lead. </p><p>"how's about we go take a nap?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those days. </p><p>The kind of day where it took far too much energy to move, and your motivation left you completely. The kind of day where you didn't want to do anything at all besides sleep or watch mindless shows on the tv. </p><p>Usually, Papyrus would come and berate you for your laziness, but the moment he stepped in your door this morning and took a look at you, he knew that you needed the rest. </p><p>His mandible shut with a clack, before he gave you a warm smile and gentle nod, "Let Me Know If You Need Anything." and with that, he was gone. </p><p>You dont know how long its been since that interaction, but you haven't had anything to eat, and youve managed to doze off a couple of times. </p><p>It takes a minute for you to even roll over, before dragging your gaze to the clock on your bedside table. </p><p>3:15 pm. </p><p>You groan softly, hefting yourself from your cozy cave, before shuffling to your door and creaking it open. </p><p>Not bothering to worry about your appearance, your force your legs to move you a few small steps to the banister, where you grab at the railing, peaking over and into the living room below. </p><p>You feel your knees wobble, your own weight being too much for them to support at the moment, and so you push on with little hesitation, your left hand sliding along the railing the whole time. Very un-gracefully, you made your way down the stairs and stumble towards the kitchen. </p><p>Sans glances to you from over his shoulder, his smile slightly tired but easy-going. "what's up, sweetheart?" </p><p>Sans had started the pet names with you after those first few months. Once you get past his slightly intimidating (and rather unnerving) mask, he was a real softy who craved physical affection, and you, being the same way, were more than happy to give that to him. </p><p>You grunt in return, not feeling strong enough to use your voice and instead snooping through the fridge for something edible. </p><p>Ah, a lunchable. Perfect. </p><p>You snatch the small snack from its place and shut the fridge door, padding tiredly over to the countertop before slumping into a barstool. </p><p>"ah," Sans winces sympathetically, "one a'those days?" </p><p>You nod, opening your lunchable before you can give your hands a moment to rest - you know that if you did trying to move them again would be like trying to move lead. </p><p>Sans shuffles over to sit next to you, and you take a moment to drink in his appearance. </p><p>Tired smile, dull eyelights, his big, baggy blue hoodie that engulfs his form and folds along his arms, making him look tiny in comparison, some sweatpants, and his classic pink slippers. </p><p>Quickly, you scarf down what food you can while Sans sips from his coffee cup beside you. </p><p>"Wha about you?" You manage to mumble out. Sans head snaps to you and he takes a moment to process what you mean. </p><p>"eh, the usual. work's really swampin me." He shrugs, chuckling softly, "ya could say ive <em>bean</em> pretty busy." </p><p>You attempt a small smile, and can accomplish little more than the upturned ends of your lips. Sans, however, seems delighted. </p><p>"hey, howsabout this," Sans stretches, his back popping softly, "whaddya say we go and take a nap?"</p><p>You sigh to that, nodding enthusiastically. Sans just smiles, before he stands and takes your hand. "figured that'd sound a <em>peel</em>ingto you," </p><p>Before you can respond, everything goes dark, and you find yourself gripping Sans's hand unnecessarily hard. However, it's over in seconds, and you open your eyes to find yourself back in your room. </p><p>Happily, you flop down onto your bed, smothering yourself in pillows, blankets and plushies. You forget you're holding onto Sans' hand, and you hear him choke as he's unceremoniously tugged onto your bed. </p><p>He giggles beside you, before nudging you with his elbow. "c'mon, scoot over." </p><p>You groan into the pillows, and before you know it your being flipped over and onto your side. Sans crawls up in front of you and turns over so his back is facing you. You immediately latch on, your arms going around his non existent stomach as you tug his own, smaller body to yours, and you slot together like a puzzle piece. </p><p>You practically melt against him, your muscles going lax as you sink into the matress. </p><p>Sans purrs softly (something you were pleasantly surprised he could do) and snuggles further into your hold. </p><p>"g'night sweetheart," he mumbles, and you think you slurr something back, but before you're sure you're asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>